La anatomía de la dependencia
by ShadowLights
Summary: Komaeda y Nanami; Nanami y Komaeda. Siempre han sido ellos, y siempre lo serán. Sea hundidos en la miseria, o abrazándose en la adversidad... O es así como solía ser, hasta que Hajime Hinata apareció en la ecuación.
1. Y eso está bien

**Nota de Autora:** Siempre he querido escribir una historia de Dangan Ronpa, especialmente KomaHinaNami. Ahora con DR3, la dinámica entre Komaeda y Nanami, que siempre me ha parecido muy interesante desde SDR2, puede explotarse bastante en el sentido de amistad y apoyo mutuo. Aviso que esta historia puede considerarse un AU a medias, ya que todo sigue transcurriendo en Kibougamine/Hope's Peak, pero el canon en el que transcurre la historia es distinto. Esta historia contendrá tanto Komahina como Hinanami, al estar enfocada en la OT3. Sé que parece Komanami pero, les juro que no lo es, no los puedo ver desde un ángulo romántico, sino más bien uno de apoyo mutuo como escribí antes.

El título de la historia le pertenece al libro del mismo nombre, "The Anatomy of Dependence" (o Amae no Kōzō, en su idioma original), escrito por el psiconalaista japonés Takeo Doi. Digamos que esta historia, también, se basa en el concepto de "amae". Si lo explico, estas notas de autora se alargarán más de la cuenta y estaría dando muchos puntos claves.

Espero sea de su agrado, y pido disculpas por el nivel de OOC en esto.

Dedicado a toda la comunidad hispanohablante de Dangan Ronpa, especialmente a aquellos amigos que he hecho en Twitter por este grandioso Fandom.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Y eso está bien

* * *

Cuando Nanami abrió sus ojos, Komaeda estaba ahí.

No era inusual tenerlo a su lado, de vez en cuando, durmiendo plácidamente en la almohada contigua. Verlo respirar con tranquilidad la aliviaba pero, a la vez, la llenaba de una angustia creciente que no escapaba de su cuerpo. No sabía si moverse, temiendo despertarlo. Era evidente, examinándole con cuidado el rostro, que las ojeras revelaban lo acontecido anoche. Mordió su labio inferior, evitando respirar. Creía que con una simple ráfaga de aire él pudiese despertar y, lo que menos anhelaba en ese instante era aquello. Le bastaba saber que descansaba, siendo suficiente para ella.

Y eso está bien.

Sentir la calidez, la suavidad de las sábanas contra sus mejillas, la forma en la que moldeaban el resto de su cuerpo que descansaba sobre finas plumas, impedía, también, que se levantara. Pensó, inocentemente, que quizás el tener a Komaeda a su costado era un simple pretexto para no levantarse. Después de todo, se había quedado jugando hasta altas horas de la noche en su _Game Girl Advance_ un RPG sobre criar y batallar con monstruos digitales. El sol que se rehusaba a desaparecer ingresaba por las delicadas cortinas de su habitación, indicándole que acababa de amanecer. Hizo un estimado del tiempo; calculó las 5:30AM.

Se hundió bajo la almohada, para bloquear todo rayo proveniente de la ventana con suma cautela, para no irrumpir el pacífico sueño de Komaeda. La mañana se esmeró en despertarla con tal resplandeciente luz, preguntándose _por qué_. El cabello blanco que yacía a su lado era esponjoso. Unos pelos se escaparon hacia su nariz, dándole comezón. Aquella cercanía no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Incluso debajo de la almohada, saber que su cuerpo se encontraba cálido y respirando con normalidad era suficiente para llenarla de una inexplicable alegría. Contuvo una sonrisa, y cerró sus ojos color rosa palo. Ese momento inefable era lo necesario para relajarla.

Claro, que no contó que al pasar los minutos, la luz del sol iría expandiéndose hasta dar con el invasor de su habitación, sacando un gruñido de incomodidad de sus pálidos labios. Nanami sacó lentamente su cabeza de la almohada, colocando ambos codos sobre esta para así observarlo más de cerca, apoyando su mentón en las palmas de sus manos.

—Mmh…—su voz se vio opacada por la almohada en la que descansaba, quejándose de la mañana que se levantaba en los cielos—. Mmh…

Nanami se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué acción tomar. En realidad, el típico escenario apareció en su mente, el guión listo para ser interpretado al casi nunca haber un cambio en el patrón.

—Buenos días, Komaeda-kun—se atrevió a decir con dulzura.

—¿Nanami…san?—con los ojos entrecerrados se le dificultaba armar la silueta de la chica frente a sus ojos, clasificándola como un simple espejismo. Poco a poco, sus irises se fueron dilatando aumentando la cantidad de luz que ingresaba a sus pupilas. Una mezcla de verde grisáceo con rosa palo tomó lugar—. Muy buenos días, Nanami-san… Al parecer... lo hice de nuevo.

Nanami se colocó de rodillas en la cama, observando detenidamente a Komaeda. El pijama le quedaba demasiado largo, y sus manos se vieron reducidas a tela. Notó que las ojeras, evidentemente, estaban más grandes de lo que pensó, y colocó una mano en su pecho llena de preocupación.

—Komaeda-kun, no tienes que pedir disculpas.

—Pero por supuesto que sí, Nanami-san—imitándola, se acomoda solo para levantarse por completo y salir de ahí. Su cabello estaba más desastroso que de costumbre por el constante movimiento durante su letargo. Antes de proseguir, sonríe—, lamento que hayas tenido que dormir al lado de algo tan desagradable como yo. Incluso, despertar con un pedazo de basura. Debe haber sido denigrante el abrir los ojos.

—¿Nunca vas a dejar ese hábito, cierto?—avanzando a paso lento, deslizando sus rodillas entre las sábanas, sostiene aquellas frías manos, sintiendo cada hueso que las componían—. ¿Qué soñaste esta vez?

Se mantuvo en silencio, bajando las cejas, su mirada tornándose en una alberca llena de melancolía, desdicha, y lo que parecía ser desesperanza. Nanami apretujó con más fuerza, esforzándose para hacerlo retornar a la realidad. No le gustaba cuando Komaeda actuaba de esa manera, ocultando y guardando cosas. Le dolía. Muchos años, tantos años, y aun así sabía muy poco. Raras veces le ha contado sobre sus pesadillas de ese trágico, pero tan trágico día predestinado. El día en que todo se vino cuesta abajo. El día en el que, de acuerdo a las palabras que salieron de él una vez lo encontró, toda esa desdicha se volvió en un peldaño para la esperanza.

—No es nada de gran importancia, Nanami-san. Más bien, me siento halagado que muestres interés por mi bienestar, aunque quizás eso sea algo pretencioso de mi parte—replicó—. Por cierto, me está doliendo un poco.

Nanami notó que estaba sujetándolo mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginó y cesó el contacto inmediatamente.

—Disculpa.

—En lo absoluto, es culpa mía por no aguantar lo suficiente.

—Komaeda-kun, no evadas la pregunta. ¿Qué soñaste? Si no fuera tan importante no hubieras venido aquí, dormido, en medio de la noche—dijo cada palabra con delicadeza, temiendo quebrar un hilo invisible.

Ese era el lazo que los unía. Algo invisible. Impalpable. Intocable. Inefable.

Silencio la recibió y evitó suspirar. Sabía que Komaeda contaba sus suspiros. Los contaba, porque presentía que le resultaba entretenido saber cuántas veces en el año la había hecho perder la fe en él. ¿Qué por qué tal pensamiento pesimista? Pues cada año nuevo, venía lleno de alegría presumiendo su hallazgo al decir que fueron veinte menos que el año anterior o solo aumentó la cantidad en cinco, llevando a decepciones y pocas veces a asombro por parte de él.

—Normalmente cuando es… de las peores, sueles aparecer aquí. ¿Tomaste tu medicina para dormir?

Komaeda alzó las cejas. Aparentemente la nueva pregunta le había interesado.

—¡Claro que sí, Nanami-san! —dice eufórico, estirando ambos brazos y alzando sus palmas—. Puede ser que sea un ser humano incompetente que ni merece ser clasificado como humano, pero jamás negaría algo tan crucial como ello.

Ella, por su parte, frunció el ceño. Ahí, Komaeda supo que no era momento de seguir con sus tendencias auto-destructivas hacia su persona. Afinó su garganta, y el tono de voz le hundió el corazón a Nanami.

—Tienes toda la razón. Tuve otra pesadilla.

—Komaeda-kun…—Nanami quiso alzarse, mas sus piernas se habían dormido y no reaccionaban.

—Fue tan nítida… ¡tan emocionante! Podía sentirlo todo, sumamente real. ¡No quería ni despertar! Tanta desesperanza a mi alrededor… esa fue la peor parte. ¡Aunque al ver la _sombra_ , supe que todo era necesario para alcanzar la esperanza absoluta!

Parpadeó más de tres veces. Optó por cinco para así analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Nanami había metido la pata buscándole tres pies al gato, cavando su propia tumba por tanto insistir en que Komaeda se abriera a ella, sabiendo que acabaría con su obsesión como es de costumbre. Sacudió el rostro, su corto cabello de tonalidad flor de cerezo pegándose a su boca. Resopló sin saber cómo lidiar con el asunto. Exactamente, esa persona siempre era un asunto, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta.

—B-Bueno, Komaeda-kun…—balbuceó, algo nerviosa—, me alegra saber que… mmm… no fue tan catastrófico como imaginé.

—¡Oh, claro que fue catastrófico! —alzó la voz, sus ojos reflejando una mezcla gris al balance de ambas fuerzas a la cual ama y odia a la vez—. Podía sentir la forma en la que el fuego quemaba mi cuerpo, ¡fue una sensación estimulante!

—Komaeda-kun, estás babeando…

Cual instinto materno que le nace al estar a su lado saca un pañuelo de la mesa de noche blanca para estirar sus brazos y así limpiarle los labios al chico de un metro ochenta, que para un simple observador sería hilarante al ver a una chica luchando para alcanzar el rostro de alguien que le lleva veinte centímetros de diferencia de altura.

—Saber que Nanami-san se ha visto reducida a limpiar algo tan desagradable como yo, una simple escoria… ¡no puedo esperar lo que me deparará mi suerte! Juntando la pesadilla, no puedo esperar lo que me traerá este día. Esta esperanza… me abruma tanto…

—Nada malo va a suceder hoy día, Komaeda-kun—le aseguró, ignorando su discurso insultante—. No siempre tiene por qué ser así.

—Aah, Nanami-san. Tantos años y al parecer sigues sin comprender que esta suerte es una maldición—dice cruzando los brazos, siendo ahora él quien suspira. Nanami se hizo una nota mental de contar cuántas veces lo hace, ya que al parecer es una tendencia cuando se decepciona de los demás al no tomar en serio cuando habla de ello—. Me sorprende, más bien, que durante toda mi estadía aquí no haya sucedido ni una sola catástrofe.

—Y tampoco sucederá—luego de una ardua lucha, Nanami es capaz de mover sus piernas, enderezarse y levantarse. Komaeda se hace a un lado, dándole espacio—. Ahora, vamos a desayunar.

Nanami opta por dejar el tema ahí, sabiendo que no iba a tener solución. Komaeda toma sus terribles pesadillas como algo maravilloso, por más que ella intuya que le duela y lastime en el corazón. Que esa era su distorsionada forma de tergiversar sus propias emociones. La manera en la que decide interpretar la realidad ya que, sabe muy bien, que él siempre está solo por más que pueda verse rodeado de personas. Porque sabe que se aleja de los demás, creyendo que así los mantiene a salvo. Porque sabe que Komaeda quiere lo mejor para ella, como ella quiere lo mejor para él.

Komaeda y Nanami; Nanami y Komaeda. Siempre han sido ellos, y siempre lo serán. Sea hundidos en la miseria, o abrazándose en la adversidad.

Lo toma de la muñeca y salen de la habitación. Komaeda suelta un murmullo, imperceptible para Nanami.

—Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más durará ese _tampoco sucederá_.

※※※

Komaeda no le había contado la verdad a Nanami o, parafraseándolo mejor, no _toda_ la verdad. Ciertamente, había tenido la pesadilla con la silueta a oscuras, rodeado de fuego, humo, gritos y catástrofe pero, no le confió lo más esencial.

 _Soledad._

 _Muriendo, en soledad._

Sabía que el simple hecho de _no_ morir solo era mucho que desear. Más bien, creía fervientemente que tan pequeño anhelo era algo patético que solo a basura como él se le podía ocurrir. No se le estaba permitido tener pensamientos así. Eso solo llevaba a la desdicha, a la desesperanza que tanto repudia. Porque todo lo que él ha querido, se ha desvanecido por su suerte. Por ese mismo motivo él no debería estar ahí. No debería estar ahí sentado, en la mesa de la sala del apartamento de Nanami, tomando un clásico desayuno japonés junto a una nota de los padres de ella, excusándose por no estar ahí debido a los trabajos en el laboratorio.

Komaeda siempre quiso saber en qué campo se desempeñaban pero, por más astuto que fuese y él no lo admita al ser un auto-cumplido, se le era imposible encontrar algún rastro o pista. Nanami nunca le dio mucha importancia, al saber que sus padres la quieren y tener gratos recuerdos de ellos durante su infancia.

Komaeda confía en Nanami, como sabe que Nanami confía en él. Él quiere a Nanami, como sabe que Nanami lo puede querer a él (esto sigue en duda en su mente, al ser incapaz de comprender el concepto de alguien mostrando genuina preocupación y cariño ante él). Él aprecia a Nanami, aunque sabe que ese no será más que platónico al admirar cómo puede brillar ante toda la soledad.

 _Deslumbrante. Brillante. Esperanzador._

Nanami comía tranquilamente el arroz recién hecho, el vapor cubriendo su rostro. Un grano se le pegó debajo del ojo izquierdo por alguna extraña casualidad del destino, y Komaeda no se atrevió a decirle, al creer que no estaba en posición de ello (y también porque le resultaba entretenido). Observó su sopa de miso, y le dio un sorbo. Como predijo, se quemó la lengua y aguantó el dolor. La mala suerte estaba iniciando de a pocos. Incluso algo tan trivial, tan simple, tan mundano y cotidiano, lo clasificaba como infortunio. El silencio reinaba en la mesa, solo escuchándose los palillos dar de vez en cuando con los platos, y el sonido de sus bocas saboreando la comida. Komaeda le dio un mordisco al pescado y se dio con la sorpresa que había una espina que casi se traga. Disimuladamente la bota en la servilleta y supo que esa buena suerte había contrarrestado la mala. Por una simple espina, pudo haber muerto. Eso es lo que suelen decir. La espina de un pescado puede ser letal.

 _Si hipotéticamente acabo de salvarme de morir, siendo esta buena suerte, se ha contrarrestado la de quemarme con la sopa. Aunque, si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva, puede estar bajando la intensidad de la pesadilla, si es que consideramos mala suerte a eso. Incluso si la mala suerte es proporcional a la buena suerte… Pero, a mi parecer, considero esa pesadilla como un punto intermedio, ni buena ni mala suerte… es tan frustrante. Como un mundo sin esperanza o desesperanza._

—Komaeda-kun… ¿estás bien? —Nanami dejó el té, enfocando su mirada en su presencia.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Komaeda notó que andaba aplastando su _natto_ sin piedad alguna con los palillos, y este se había caído sobre la mesa, ensuciándola, al estar cubierta con salsa de soya. Su rostro se tornó en genuina sorpresa por sus acciones, soltando un delicado y airoso: _oh_.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Nanami-san. Al parecer basura como yo deja desperdicios y restos en todas partes. ¡Sabiendo todo lo que te esforzaste para preparar tan deliciosa comida! El hecho que la haya desperdiciado de este modo…

—Es solo _natto_ , Komaeda-kun. No es gran cosa—respondió, evitando suspirar una vez más.

—Por lo menos la única buena cualidad que tengo, y de la cual me siento orgulloso, es mi habilidad para limpiar. Cuando finalicemos el desayuno voy a dejar esta mesa como nueva.

—No dudo de ello—finalmente, Nanami sonrió con tranquilidad.

El desayunó prosiguió en silencio, los pensamientos de Komaeda corriendo a mil por segundo. No dejaba de pensar en toda la buena suerte que podría salir de tanto infortunio que estaba sucediendo esta mañana, por ende decidió considerar la pesadilla como algo negativo. De esa manera, algo maravilloso podría salir. Algo espléndido. Quizás no sea hoy, tampoco mañana pero, eventualmente algo llegará y lo deleitará.

 _Mientras que esa mala suerte que vendrá, por el momento, no afecte a Nanami-san…_

Komaeda la observó tranquila, apacible. Komaeda sabía todo sobre Nanami. Todo. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no era justo. Él sabía todo pero, ella casi nada de él. No era porque no quisiera compartir, sino porque no deseaba ser una inconveniencia. El simple hecho de vivir juntos ya era suficiente peligro para la existencia de Nanami y la de su familia. Tampoco comprende por qué aceptó su oferta ese predestinado trágico día. El día en el que todo cambió.

Decir amigos de la infancia le resultaba presuntuoso, así que era mejor tomarlo como un _nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y no sé si clasificar esto como una amistad pero sí, nos conocemos de años atrás_ , a un _sí,_ somos _amigos de la infancia_. Además, eso suele generar malentendidos, y lo que menos desea es que su patética presencia obstruyera la cotidianidad de Nanami. Ah pero, por supuesto, nadie sabe que han vivido juntos gran parte de su vida. Eso también traería problemas, no como los de un manga para chicas pero, problemas son problemas.

Komaeda no deseaba arruinar nada.

Por lo menos, no ahora.

Y por eso, nunca le había preguntado a Nanami si podían ser amigos.

Komaeda no sabía qué eran, si es que para empezar, eran algo.

—Voy a lavar los platos—Nanami se levanta, recogiendo las sobras de Komaeda. Tenía falta de apetito—. ¿Quieres que lo ponga en la lonchera para el almuerzo?

—Oh—finalmente reaccionó, al notar que ya se estaba haciendo tarde—. Sí, por favor. Detesto desperdiciar comida.

—Lo sé—concluye ella—. Sé que comes muy poco, creo que me excedí. Te vi muy mal esta mañana.

—Nanami-san, en verdad no es necesario que…—pero se vio interrumpido por una mirada que lo calló en un instante. Alzó ambas manos en defensa, y procuró no decir más al respecto—. Comprendo.

—Por lo menos las ojeras te han bajado a lo largo de la mañana—soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se paralizó al notar lo que hizo, y miró a Komaeda—. Por favor, dime que no cuenta.

—Mmm…—cerró los ojos y sonrió, alzando la mano derecha. Agregó una risa que supo que Nanami no pudo clasificar si era burla, sarcasmo o algo más—, me pregunto, me pregunto.

Los roles se invirtieron, siendo ahora Nanami quien procuró no decir más, y se adentró a la cocina. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, Komaeda se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta e hizo una cuenta mental.

 _Supongo que este sería el suspiro número… creo que voy a tener que revisar la libreta._

Su dormitorio era sencillo, con artefactos que él consideraba bonitos. Un par de conchas de la playa, incluso plumas de algunas aves exóticas que encontró tiradas en el zoológico una vez. Detalles pequeños que le llamaban la atención al ser hermosos y deslumbrantes, como la esperanza que tanto admira. Llegó al escritorio más rápido de lo que pensó, abriendo una de las cajoneras y así dar con millares de papeles. Papeles que solo significaban cifras y cifras de números. Millones de ellos. Le dio disgusto y sacó la libreta con rapidez. Tomó cuenta de la cantidad de suspiros y agregó una línea más a su contador.

 _Sí, es el suspiro número 11037_.

Su mirar oliva-grisáceo alternó, al ver uno de los papeles que tanto despreciaba. Uno que se había infiltrado en la libreta en donde, aparte de apuntar los suspiros de Nanami, escribía lo que soñaba. Sostuvo el papel entre sus dedos, sin saber qué sentir al respecto. Siempre supo que tenía un problema. Desde niño. Que su cerebro poco a poco se iba extinguiendo. Que su vida se iba esfumando como burbujas de aire, escapando de sus pulmones con cada día que pasaba.

＊

 **Diagnóstico:** Linfoma de Hodgkin, estadio 3.

 _Afectación del abdomen superior por encima de la vena renal._

 _Afectación de ganglios pélvicos y paraaórticos._

 _Presencia de numerosos ganglios esplénicos._

 _Afectación esplénica extensa._

 _Enfermedad esplénica alta._

 _Diafragma afectado por ambas direcciones._

 **Diagnóstico:** Demencia Frontotemporal

＊

No quiso seguir leyendo. Lo dejó ahí. Nada cambiaría ese hecho. Para su no sorpresa, una sonrisa irónica se apoderó de su rostro, junto a una risa ahogada. Su suerte seguía anclándolo a este mundo, superando la esperanza de vida que le diagnosticaron años atrás. Sabía que se estaba muriendo, salvo que no sabía en qué momento todo acabaría ni qué sería el detonante. ¿Sus enfermedades? ¿Su suerte? Solo presentía que moriría solo.

Y eso está bien.

Debía salir pronto de ahí. Arregló su uniforme escolar frente al espejo, y recordó que debía limpiar la mesa de la salsa de soya.

La premonición no desaparecía, emocionándolo más de la cuenta. De acuerdo a todo lo que él había recolectado al pasar de los años, indicaba que tal vez esa gran premonición tenía algo que ver con ello. Miró un sobre manila, oculto entre cosas que sabía que nadie tomaría importancia al ser una torre de libros (y que tampoco tocarían al ser uno de los pocos placeres que tiene), una sonrisa sombría se dibujó en sus labios.

 _Mi suerte es lo único de lo que me siento orgulloso y confiaré en esta como siempre lo hago, al ser mi Talento._

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo introductorio sobre como conviven ellos dos. Próximamente, prometo explicar las circunstancias que llevaron a dicha situación.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad!


	2. Juego de azar

**Nota de autora:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo 1! No creí que tendría buena recepción, hehe. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews positivos, junto a los follows y favoritos. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de su agrado... y no les resulte muy pesado. De antemano, pido disculpas si es que me quedaron muy OOC...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Juego de azar

* * *

Nanami sospechaba algo, de eso Komaeda estaba seguro.

Igual, pretendió ignorancia, cerrando todo lo que sentía. Después de todo, esa es una faceta que emplea en el día a día. No hacía diferencia alguna que Nanami anduviera insegura, jugando con el paraguas en la mano. Izquierda; derecha. Uno; dos. Mordía con delicadeza sus labios, descargando así el estrés de no saber por qué cargaba dicho objeto. Komaeda achicó sus ojos concentrándose en las marcas que dejaban los dientes de Nanami. Era una de las pocas reacciones nerviosas que mostraba, y siendo lo cautelosa que es, él había descubierto cada una de ellas, guardándolas en silencio. Seguía pensando que era injusto el saber tanto de ella, sin ella saber tanto de él.

Una voz que le resultaba distante, pero a la vez cercana, era incapaz de romper aquella impenetrable barrera que colocaba por autodefensa. Quizás era un mecanismo consciente, o inclusive inconsciente. Había pasado todos esos años en su mundo, un pequeño mundo en el cuál él se sentía un perfecto intruso. Desconocía lo que su corazón quería, aborrecía y repelía, siendo el deseo de alcanzar la esperanza absoluta una de las pocas cosas que lo guiaban.

—Komaeda-kun…—fue capaz de observar cómo su aliento se condensó en el ambiente grisáceo que los rodeaba—, ¿por qué hemos salido con paraguas?

Mantuvo el silencio por casi un minuto, deleitándose con el sonido de las marchitas hojas de los árboles siendo aplastadas bajo sus pies. El único arrebol que brindaba color a su monótono alrededor, oscureciéndose con cada paso que daban. Seguían dentro del distrito residencial pero, la falta de vida dejaba mucho qué desear. Komaeda lo prefería así. Después de todo, detesta los lugares bulliciosos. Retornando a la realidad, juega con el mango de su paraguas y lanza una falsa sonrisa, como es de costumbre. El viento susurró como suaves caricias a su oído que era momento de contestar. Era poderoso el saber cómo una palabra podía estremecer hasta el más inestable corazón.

—Leí el pronóstico del clima antes de partir—argumentó.

—Mmm—murmuró por lo bajo. Alzó su mirar hacia el cielo, decorado por nubes que impedían el ingreso de la luz del sol. La atmósfera invitaba a la melancolía y recuerdos, pero ninguno de los dos era fanático de ellos—. ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay?

—Cero por cierto—alzó sus hombros, todavía pretendiendo sonreír—. Pero, conociendo mi suerte, es muy probable que haya una lluvia torrencial.

—A veces eres muy paranoico—Nanami aguantó una risa, y arregló la capucha que siempre lleva bajo el uniforme. Su mochila rosado pastel en forma de gatito se movía al ritmo de sus pasos, al igual que los irregulares latidos de su corazón—. Todo va a salir bien, Komaeda-kun.

—Me gustaría pensar con esa misma ingenuidad, Nanami-san—replicó lo más amablemente posible.

Notó que evitó un suspiro, y supo que había ganado una inexistente batalla verbal que no empezó como dicha cosa pero de un momento a otro resultó de esa forma. Las largas pestañas de Nanami jugaron cual alas de mariposa, antes de quedarse en una posición particular, mirándolo de reojo como si él hubiera hecho algo malo. Komaeda alzó ambas manos en su defensa, sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra. Si tan solo pudiera tener la misma visión del mundo de Nanami, quizás no sería tan paranoico con respecto a la seguridad de los demás que pasan el tiempo con él. Aunque, admitía dentro de su compleja moralidad, que aquella intención era solo un pretexto. Había una muy buena razón para el paraguas, solo que si la revelaba ahora, sería un detalle muy significativo y no entraba dentro de sus cálculos.

 _Solo debo confiar en mi talento._

—¡Ah…!—la repentina exclamación de Nanami lo detuvo. El crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies cesó, y admitió en su interior que aquello lo decepcionó un poco. Colocó ambas manos como puños frente a su pecho, con una mirada que no sabía si era emoción por la realización o decepción—. ¡Acabo de recordar que hoy tengo una prueba…!

—Debes estar hablando de la que di hace dos días—Komaeda puso un dedo bajo el mentón—. Me sorprende que hayas olvidado algo tan importante, Nanami-san.

—Mmm—infló sus mejillas, conteniendo un puchero—. Esto pasa por jugar Gala Omega por décima vez…

—No esperaba menos de ti, teniendo ese brillante talento. Un examen no es lo suficiente para quebrar ese don tan maravilloso.

—Solo lo dices porque tú ya lo diste…—Nanami volvió a contener un suspiro. Komaeda agradeció aquello en su interior, ya que el número actual (11037), le gustaba sin razón aparente—, ¿qué te pareció?

Ella se perdió en las ojeras del chico de cabello esponjoso. Desvió su mirada con rapidez, volviéndose a morder el labio inferior. Komaeda intuyó que seguía preocupada por él y le costaba comprender el _por qué_.

Sacudió el rostro con lentitud. Debía cambiar de tema.

—Es muy buen juego pero, jamás podré superar tu record de 999900, al ser el puntaje máximo—respondió con una sonrisa, alzando la mano derecha.

—Me refería al examen—Nanami jaló su mochila algo nerviosa, mirando al suelo—. Aaa, la maestra Yukizome puede ser muy amigable pero sus pruebas no lo son…

—Quisiera ser de utilidad en una situación como esta pero, sé que tu esperanza en aprobar el examen brillará más al superar un obstáculo tan difícil—Komaeda cruzó sus brazos—. Además, estoy seguro que consejos de alguien tan insignificante como yo no sirvan de mucho.

—No es como si fuera a subir de nivel por eso—Nanami miró el grisáceo cielo. Ni un solo pájaro volaba, y los alrededores seguían desiertos, el silencio no siéndole apacible—. Creo que mejor acelero un poco el paso. Quisiera darle una leída al texto.

—Fantástica determinación—Komaeda imitó un aplauso, el paraguas colgando de su muñeca izquierda—. Lo que se espera de una talentosa gamer como tú, Nanami-san. Incapaz de tener un _game over_ incluso en el mundo real.

Nanami inició a trotar, para terminar corriendo entre las hojas del inmarcesible otoño combinándose con su falda. Ignoró las palabras de Komaeda, al ser la misma admiración de todos los días, sin agitar la mano antes de despedirse. Él la observó, su esponjoso cabello bailando en la repentina ventisca que reflejaba la creciente y decepcionante brecha entre ambos, sin importar la cercanía que Nanami deseaba imaginar que tenían. Komaeda, incapaz de romper la pared que él mismo creaba a su alrededor ante los demás. Ahora fue su turno de suspirar y mirar al cielo, un delicado rayo de sol cayendo directo a sus pupilas. Jugó con el paraguas, agitándolo en el aire para soltarlo y así abrirlo, presionando un botón. Con gracia y delicadeza lo posiciona sobre su rostro, cerrando los ojos y así disfrutar la sombra que iba creciendo a su alrededor.

—Sí, solo tengo que confiar.

Su sonrisa más real del día también fue la más tenebrosa.

Comenzó a recordar.

※※※

Cuando Komaeda abrió sus ojos, lo que lo rodeaba no era sorpresa alguna.

Si existieran aves en este lugar tan frío, desolado, uno creería que se encuentra en una ciudad, bajo un cielo gris, tan gris como la panza de un burro. Estrechándose de manera infinita, sin importarle la capacidad de vista de uno, cubriendo todo rayo de sol que deseaba iluminar el lugar. El sonido del fuego, crujiendo entre los escombros, al cual ya se había acostumbrado por siempre acudir a ese mismo lugar cada vez que la noche transportaba su consciencia, ambas fueron la gran bienvenida que le indicaron que de nuevo estaba en la pesadilla. Sus ojos grises, siempre con aquel toque verdoso pálido, observaban con detalle el humo que poco a poco se asemejaba a niebla, y la única luz que iluminaba su camino era el que provenía de la madera carbonizada. A su izquierda no había nada, o por lo menos no divisaba nada. Todo lo que había estado ahí cesó de existir. Le pareció reconocer unas pinturas. No estaba seguro de ello.

Solo sabía que de nuevo estaba en _ese_ lugar. También sabía, con certeza, que _lo_ vería de nuevo. Por eso, empezó a caminar.

El aspirar el humo se asemejaba a la sensación de pasar lija contra su piel, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a cortar y desangrar. Por más que se tratara de sus pulmones, era un hecho que en vez de sentir el cómo se cerraban, era su piel quien recibía el daño ocasionado por el humo, haciéndolo un sueño bizarro. Nunca se había manifestado de esta manera tan fuerte, tan poderosa. Esta oscuridad, este poder es tan fuerte, tan abrumador, que temía perder la consciencia en cualquier momento, quedándose en las tinieblas para siempre al abrir los ojos, sabiendo que el sueño terminaría y no fue capaz de llegar hacia lo que más desea ver. Las llamas cada vez se volvían más violentas y el humo más pesado. Comenzó a toser, finalmente sus humos intercambiando los roles con su piel, inhalándolo todo y cerrándose de vez en cuando, robándole el aire.

 _No_.

Arrastró sus pies entre el roto concreto, esforzándose para no perder la conciencia y así no despertar. No quería despertar. Quedarse ahí atrapado, varado, entre el fuego. Tan hermoso, brillante y maravilloso. Calcinando todo a su paso, con sumo vigor. Embelesado por lo hermoso y esperanzador que es al nunca extinguirse y aferrarse a todo objeto para destruirlo. Percibió cómo su mano izquierda era amada por el fuego. Nunca supo por qué. Todas las veces que sueña, siempre acaba perdiendo dicha mano. Su cuerpo empezó a arder. Era un estímulo que nublaba su razón.

 _Catástrofe_.

Observó su reflejo en el menguante fuego, agrietando la invisible pared aledaña a su corazón.

Iba a perder la conciencia en su sueño lúcido, dentro del predestinado catastrófico día. Moriría solo. Solo como lo ha estado siempre. Solo. Solo. Solo. Solo.

 _Solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_ _solo_ _ **solo**_.

Porque _cosas_ repugnantes, insignificantes, sin valor, miserables, incompetentes, mediocres, despreciables, inmundas y pútridas, merecen perecer en soledad, sin el amor de nadie.

 _Y eso está bien._

Pero alzó el rostro, y ahí estaba.

Un estímulo placentero, más placentero de lo normal.

Su aliento escapaba ardiente de sus labios, excediendo la temperatura del fuego.

La emoción no la podía detener.

Tampoco el placer que le generaba su frío mirar.

Encantado y atrapado por la sombra.

La sombra que destrozó lo poco que le quedaba.

La sombra que acabó con su vida.

La sombra que le otorgó una retorcida esperanza.

El momento en que su desdicha se volvió un peldaño para dicha esperanza.

 _Bang._

El mundo caía a sus pies de a pocos. Ahora, sus manos fueron directo hacia su rostro ahogando un llanto invisible que jamás salió de su garganta. Un llanto blanco, vacío. Sentimientos de por medio que jamás podrán ser expresados, su pequeña felicidad siendo reducida a un espacio en negro tras el cielo. Por más que el fuego iluminara, no era capaz de dictarle el camino a seguir. Golpeó con fuerza los escombros, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, el fuego consumiéndolo todo, inclusive a él.

Juró escuchar a la sombra decir algo. No supo qué. En vez de dolor, lo curó. Lo alivió. Porque supo que lo que la sombra decía, era la verdad. Que Komaeda era esa palabra. La palabra que la sombra dijo. No sabe qué, pero sabe que lo es.

El mundo retornó a la normalidad.

La luz del sol lo hizo despertar.

Cuando Komaeda abrió sus ojos, Nanami estaba ahí.

—Buenos días, Komaeda-kun.

※※※

La biblioteca la aburría. El silencio, el escuchar los lápices de ciertos alumnos dar contra la suavidad de los blancos papeles, resaltando información que consideraban relevante, era lo suficiente para que Nanami diera un bostezo más y se contuviera de sacar su consola portátil y retomar la partida anterior. La grisácea mañana, cubierta por nubes que no parecían tener fin, marcaban el inicio de un día monocromo y monótono, por lo menos para Nanami. El haber iniciado su día con Komaeda a su lado, evidentemente asustado por lo que había soñado, por más que el muchacho jamás lo vaya a admitir, era un pretexto más que la desconcentraba del texto que la maestra Yukizome les había mandado a leer hace más de una semana.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tengo el almuerzo de Komaeda-kun en mi bolso…—observó su mochila de gatito, encima de la mesa, y efectivamente lo tenía al ver la forma del objeto—, iré a dejárselo antes de clases.

Nanami miró hacia la gran ventana, en la distancia de la biblioteca, su mirar muriendo justo en la colina que se apreciaba. El gris se hundía en la pesada bruma, derritiéndose para crear melancolía. Seguía sentada en la silla mientras hacía pequeños huecos en la separata con sus uñas. Pequeñas hebras de su cabello caían en la mesa por el estrés, y su mente no dejaba de viajar hacia las ojeras de Komaeda, sobretodo sus crípticas palabras. La cortina empezó a danzar a su lado, provocándole un inestable aleteo.

 _Siempre se comporta así, no entiendo por qué le estoy dando tanta importancia…_

Pero, igual, se le resultaba imposible quitárselo de la cabeza.

« _Leí el pronóstico del clima antes de partir_.»

« _Pero, conociendo mi suerte, es muy probable que haya una lluvia torrencial_.»

« _Me gustaría pensar con esa misma ingenuidad, Nanami-san_.»

« _¡Oh, claro que fue catastrófico! Podía sentir la forma en la que el fuego quemaba mi cuerpo, ¡fue una sensación estimulante!_ »

« _¡No puedo esperar lo que me deparará mi suerte! Juntando la pesadilla, me emociona lo que me traerá este día_.»

Nanami suspiró. No sabía qué hacer con Komaeda. Se le era imposible poder concentrarse en la aburrida lectura sin que su mente divagara hacia cada acción de esa mañana. Tragó saliva. El líquido no llegó a apaciguar el ardor que iba generándose en su interior. El recordar dicha conversación que tuvo con Komaeda en su habitación, el saber que algo doloroso lo enmascaraba como algo maravilloso, la había devastado por dentro más de la cuenta. No supo el motivo por el cual el día de hoy le afectó más de la cuenta. Siempre ha sido así, desde que tiene uso de razón. Siempre, sin falta, al despertar de las pesadillas más fuertes, delira con emoción sobre la magnífica suerte que vendrá de su mala suerte por agonizar dentro de una ilusión. Pudo haber actuado despreocupada cuando le contó, como siempre lo hace para que Komaeda cambiara de tema pero, su corazón de papel de hundió en una alberca de desdicha momentáneamente, luchando por retornar a la luz que la caracteriza y así asegurar a Komaeda que nada malo sucederá este día.

—Esto no tiene sentido…—dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, y la separata caer encima de su cabello. Alzó los ojos, y solo veía manchas negras de lo que probablemente sea el texto. Volvió a mirar a la ventana—. Todo está tan pacifico…

 _Hace más de medio año que no hay ningún atentado._

Recuerda con viveza ese día. Tan nítido y claro como un cristal. Le cuesta creer no tener pesadillas pero, a comparación de cierta persona, no está en su derecho de tenerlas y que le atormente algo que no la involucró directamente. Sacudió el rostro, y su rostro se transformó en uno lleno de determinación. Debía de terminar de leer, por lo menos para sacarse una calificación promedio… hasta que la campana sonó y vio que era la única en la biblioteca, indicando que llegaría tarde, por más que arribara temprano a la escuela.

—Aaaa…¡Chiaki, espabílate! —se golpeó ambas mejillas, y sonrió—. ¡Por más sueño que tengas, debes de seguir adelante! Un examen no te detendrá.

Aunque, antes de salir, revisó su celular para verificar si la persona que tantos conflictos interiores le genera se había dignado a enviarle un mensaje.

 **[Su bandeja de entrada se encuentra vacía]**

Infló sus mejillas. Iba a tener que ceder, procurando con cuidado que durante el camino nadie la viera con el dispositivo móvil. Curiosamente, la dejaban ir libre con su Game Girl Advance, al ser una de las maneras en las que explotaba su innato talento.

Caminó lentamente en el vacío corredor. El eco de sus pasos se asemejaba al latir de un rítmico corazón siendo estrujado al igual que las hojas de un seco árbol de otoño, mediante sus marchitas venas a manos de un inocente niño. Al sentir las teclas del celular, Nanami no dejaba de pensar que cada botón que estaba ahí era una alusión a los que debía de presionar para llegar hacia el interior del corazón de esa persona y comprenderla. Sopló hacia arriba, tratando de arreglarse un rebelde mechón castaño que había escapado de su prendedor de Gala Omega.

Comenzó a escribir.

 **[Redactar]**

[8:00] _¿Komaeda-kun? ¿Llegaste bien? Lamento el haberte dejado, incluso me llevé tu almuerzo. Estoy algo distraída_ (´；ω；`)

Cerró el celular.

Vibró.

—Eso fue rápido…—susurró, sus pies haciendo eco en el largo corredor de la escuela.

 **[Nuevo mensaje]**

[8:00] **Nagito Komaeda:** _No puedo creer que Nanami-san se haya visto reducida a contactarme al preocuparse por una basura tan insignificante como yo._ _Debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido._

Nanami no supo qué pensar. Como viven juntos, raras veces recurren a escribirse por mensaje, y si lo hacen, siempre son relevantes a las compras de la casa, pasándose la lista de lo que falta.

[8:00] **Nagito Komaeda:** _Pero la verdad, siento plenamente honesto, lo que más me asombra de esta conversación es el hecho que me escribas durante las horas de clase. Si es que me permites decirlo, en vez de hablar con alguien tan patético y desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo, podrías estar perfeccionando aún más tu talento._

[8:00] **Nagito Komaeda:** _… A no ser que no estés en clase._

Nanami se paralizó. Él siempre lograba asustarla de una forma u otra. No el típico susto que un amigo te da, sino un susto que va más allá. Uno que no se puede quitar de encima. Komaeda siempre está un paso más adelante de todo y todos.

[8:01] **Nagito Komaeda:** _Aunque lo dudo, porque Nanami-san es muy diligente_ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

Su corazón se estabilizó, y se percató que sus piernas habían estado temblando todo ese momento.

[8:01] _Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Komaeda-kun. Estás arriesgándote a que te boten de clase por esto. La maestra Yukizome no tolera esta clase de comportamiento._

[8:01] **Nagito Komaeda:** _¡Estoy tanteando mi suerte!_ ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

[8:01] _Bueno, por lo menos con esto sé que llegaste bien. Me pone más tranquila._

[8:02] **Nagito Komaeda:** _Saber que Nanami-san se preocupa de esta manera… me pregunto qué infortunio me tendrá preparado el día de hoy… ¡qué emoción!_

[8:02] (＃`Д´)

Aquél _kaomoji_ dio fin a la conversación, junto al hecho que había arribado a la puerta de su clase: 77-D. Komaeda estaba en la 77-B, y le resultaba inusual no verle la cara este año. Siempre les tocaba la misma clase y, este año, se rompió el patrón. Abrió la puerta corrediza, y se percató que el maestro Kizakura no había arribado. Todos los demás alumnos andaban sentados y, cuando cierta persona detectó su presencia, le sonrió con mucha emoción.

—¡Nanami-san, muy buenos días!

Con un cabello rubio pastel, y una diadema negro con una rosa, ladeó el rostro a la hora de saludar. Sus ojos turquesa brillaron al verla, y Nanami se ruborizó un poco. Desde que la nombraron representante de la clase le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención.

—Buenos días, Sonia-san—dando lo mejor de sí para que su voz no flaquee, Nanami ingresa y toma asiento cerca a la ventana.

—¿Será que las fuerzas de la divina oscuridad detuvieron el pasar de la representante de los emisarios de las luces? Jum-P debe de ir a investigar este misterio.

Nanami viró el rostro, y observó cómo uno de los hamsters de Tanaka salía de su bufanda púrpura. Aguantó una risa. Sonia, por su parte, andaba muy emocionada con cada frase que salía de la boca del otro.

—Solo me demoré un poco, Tanaka-kun—sonrió, esta vez, algo nerviosa por lo excéntrico que es su compañero.

—¿Todo bien? —ahora fue el turno de Koizumi, la más normal de todos. Normal en el sentido que no era tan excéntrica como sus demás, haciéndola alguien fácil con quien poder tener una conversación apacible, si es que se ignoraba su tendencia de exigirle de más a los hombres de la clase—. Me sorprende que hayas llegado con unos minutos de retraso.

—Opino lo mismo—por más que su cuerpo ocupara más de la cuenta la silla de madera, Mitarai se extiende un poco en la carpeta sobre sus bocetos—. ¿P-Pasó algo, Nanami-san?

—Sí, no hay problema alguno—admite todavía nerviosa. Le abrumaba el interés de sus compañeros, pero debía de ser amable con ellos.

—¡Tal vez estaba en el baño! ¡Se necesita muchas energías para poder…!—pero antes de que Nidai, con gran entusiasmo, terminara su frase, fue interrumpido.

—¡Algo de decencia, por favor! —Koizumi perdió la paciencia.

—No puedo creer que todo esto sea una pérdida de tiempo, podría estar haciendo mejores cosas…—susurró Kuzuryuu, a lo lejos, cruzando ambos brazos tras la nuca y colocando ambos pies sobre la carpeta.

—Es muy probable que el maestro Kizakura se haya excedido a la hora de consumir alcohol el fin de semana—meditó Pekoyama.

Y entre todo el bullicio de la diminuta clase conformada por ocho personas, el día de Nanami tuvo inicio.

※※※

[8:01] _¡Estoy tanteando mi suerte!_ ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

[8:01] **Chiaki Nanami:** Bueno, por lo menos con esto sé que llegaste bien. Me pone más tranquila.

[8:02] _Saber que Nanami-san se preocupa de esta manera… me pregunto qué infortunio me tendrá preparado el día de hoy… ¡qué emoción!_

[8:02] (＃`Д´)

Komaeda supo que no había nada más que decir, y guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de literatura?

—¿Había? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Lo olvidé por completo…

—¿Alguien tiene la de inglés?

—¡Yo tengo la de estadística y química!

Odiosas voces. Diferentes tonalidades. Diferentes matices. Sabía de qué boca proviene cada una, y eso le resultaba repugnante. Para ser una persona a quien no le interesa en lo mínimo interactuar con sus compañeros de clase, por el simple hecho de no arrastrarlos en su agonizante círculo de buena y mala suerte, identificarlos con tan solo las preguntas, la forma de caminar o el estilo del uniforme es suficiente. Giró su rostro con delicadeza, pretendiendo estar sumido en las nubes del cielo.

 _No sé qué hago aquí._

Sí, Komaeda no tiene interés en relacionarse mucho con sus compañeros de clase, por más adore sus talentos o, mejor dicho, que admire sus talentos más que a ellos como personas. Quizás por eso tampoco le nacía el querer interactuar tanto con ellos, siendo Nanami la excepción por el simple hecho de vivir juntos, y radiar una esperanza que le resultaba interesante. Por eso, seguía sin entender qué hacía cerca de un lugar donde estaba una de las cosas que más repudiaba en el mundo entero.

 **Curso de Reserva**

Leía el letrero.

 _Ah, esto me pasa por no fijarme por dónde caminaba. Sinceramente, mi suerte no deja de sorprenderme el día de hoy._

Sacó una libreta, la misma que estaba en su cajón de esta mañana, y revisó sus escritos. Esta actividad era la única que apaciguaba toda sensación desesperanzadora de su corazón, el tener la gran premonición que algo sucedería hoy. Podría estar dando vueltas, salteándose clases y seguir tanteando su suerte como le admitió a Nanami. Técnicamente no le mintió, al realmente estar lo haciendo, pero no de la manera que ella imagina. Por eso, Komaeda no comprendía qué hacía cerca al lugar que más repudia. Kibougamine es enorme, un campus eterno que no parece tener final y, ahí estaba él, mirando a todos los borregos que pagan una ridícula cantidad de dinero para ver si consiguen tener un talento.

A Komaeda le gustan las cosas bonitas.

Eso le resultaba repugnante.

 _Las personas se dividen al nacer. Personas con valor, merecedoras de algo, y personas insignificantes y sin valor. Unas dedicadas a ser el peldaño de la otra, en esta cadena. A ser la esperanza que alimente a la más grande de todas. No son merecedores de un talento con el cual no nacieron. ¡Incluso alguien tan mediocre como yo tiene uno! Su simple existencia aquí mancha el nombre de esta escuela._

Siguió de largo, procurando no dejarse amargar. Si considera que el haber pasado por ahí sin querer era mala suerte, pues sonrió al saber que esta se iba acumulando, lo cual llevaría a la mejor fortuna de todas. Esta mala suerte se contrarrestaba con la de no haber sido descubierto por nadie hasta ahora, incluso pasando desapercibido por Juuzo Sakakura, el jefe de seguridad.

—Todo indica que será hoy. ¡Aah, tengo la _esperanza_ que así sea! Me desespera el no saber el momento preciso pero…—agitó su paraguas, como un niño emocionado antes de abrir un grandioso presente—, sé que la suerte estará de mi lado.

 _Esto es un juego de azar, por eso debo de confiar en la única característica redentora que poseo._

Quizás por ese mismo motivo, regresó al pabellón en del cual era merecedor, y exploró los desolados pasillos. Ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraría fuera de las horas de clase, y si incrementaba los chances de que alguien lo descubriera, significaría que ese era el día por el cual tanto esperó. Miró de nuevo su libreta con deleite, muy feliz. Se encontraba eufórico, sabía que todo resultaría. Todo estaba a su favor, o eso es lo que deseaba creer.

Su corazón se detuvo una vez cruzó la oficina de la facultad. Pocos profesores se encontraban ahí, y Komaeda no podía quitarse de encima las palpitaciones que se generaban en su interior. Un encuentro. Algo predestinado. Algo que estaba fuera de sus cálculos, llenándolo de vigor y felicidad. Esta sensación era distinta. ¿El destino? Podría ser, o tal vez no. Podía jurar que sus alrededores cambiaron de color, tornándose un mundo lleno de tonalidades pasteles.

¿Será que estaba soñando de nuevo? Si fuese así, no sabía desde cuándo, tampoco desde dónde. Recordaba el haber estado caminando por el corredor, o quizás todavía reposando en la cama de Nanami. Le costaba saber si era real lo que estaba sintiendo y una dolorosa punzada en su corazón detiene su palpitar por instantes. Cada suspiro que echa se escapa de sus dedos, sintiendo una inexplicable textura e inclusive fragancia que evoca nostalgia. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo que solemos pasar por desapercibido es capaz de generar emociones de las cuales nunca nos creemos capaces de expresar? Suele guardar su frustración con miradas de reojo y sonrisas falsas pero, con tan solo atrapar un minúsculo trazo del suspiro de su corazón fue capaz de sentirlo aflorar. Deseaba aplastar cualquier objeto, sentirlo atravesar mi piel para así despertar de lo que aparentaba ser un sueño.

Soñar despierto era nuevo para Komaeda… o más bien, deseaba seguir creyendo que estaba soñando, al parecerle todo tan real.

Ahora una nueva pregunta fue ilustrada en el inexistente pizarrón: _¿realmente estoy soñando?_

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, en vez que ligero. Creyó que flotaba en alguna ilusión de su vasta mente por todos los colores.

La recta espalda que observaba, cual cámara lenta, lo cautivó en un instante.

Su «yo» actual se esparcía dentro de la pequeña palma de una mano que deseaba alcanzar una figura distante.

Algo le decía que era el momento correcto para lo más incorrecto.

Un hilo rojo flotaba en el aire, hacia aquella dirección. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para limpiar su ilusión, retornando a la realidad.

—Así que el próximo semestre… ¡vas a ver que todo resultará! —la voz de la maestra Yukizome provenía detrás de aquella recta espalda, tapada de negro—. Todos son muy amables.

Solo vio asentir a la figura. No decir palabra alguna. Le dio curiosidad. Interés. Mucho interés. Demasiado. Sentía una esencia familiar. Escalofriantemente similar.

La figura estaba por dar media vuelta, lista para retirarse…

Y huyó.

Komaeda huyó porque dolía.

No sabía el por qué.

Solo algo corría en su mente, huyendo de esa silueta que generó millares de emociones en su interior.

 _Nanami-san._

※※※

Dejando la preocupación de su examen hacia un lado, ya que todavía era al final del día, acudió hacia aquella aula.

—¿Hah? ¿Komaeda? —Souda se rascó el cuello, apoyado en la puerta de su clase.

—Mm—Nanami asintió, sosteniendo su almuerzo con ambas manos. Las clases habían transcurrido más lento de lo normal, y lo primero que hizo cuando escuchó el timbre fue ir a la clase del chico de cabello crema.

—No lo hemos visto en todo el día—replicó, algo fastidiado—. Y lo agradezco porque siempre que está aquí algo malo me pasa.

—¡Nanami-san le trajo algo a Komaeda-kun! —Hanamura apareció corriendo, sus fantasías corriendo a mil por hora—. ¿Qué será, qué será? Sospechoso, sospechoso.

Nanami no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrada.

—No es gran cosa, solo unos papeles—mintió.

—M-M-M-Me p-p-pregunto si estará en-en-enfermo o a-a-algo…—balbuceó Tsumiki mirando el asiento vacío—. K-K-Komaeda-kun no suele f-f-f-faltar…

—¡Será que está enfermo de ver tu horripilante cara de cerda mal parida! —la insultó Saionji—. ¡Yo también lo haría si tuviera que sentarme al lado de alguien como tú!

—¡Hiyoko-chan siempre tan llena de energía, woo! —canturreó Mioda sin prestar atención a los detalles de la situación, ignorando el llanto de Tsumiki pidiendo disculpas.

—¿Será que está en la cafetería? —soltó Owari, masticando comida.

—¡Tú solo piensas en comer, agujero sin fondo! —Saionji perdía la paciencia.

—Como puedes ver, Nanami, no se ha dignado a aparecer en todo el día—concluyó Souda.

—Mmm, ya veo—dijo confundida—. Gracias de todas formas, Souda-kun.

—¡Por cierto, Nanami! ¿Sonia-san? ¿Cómo está Sonia-san? —su voz cambió por completo con la mención de su nombre.

—M-Muy bien…—balbuceó, sintiéndose acorralada.

—¿Ese loco de los hamsters no la atormenta? —Nanami se sorprendió de que la enemistad unilateral entre Souda y Tanaka siguiera por más que estén en clases distintas.

—Souda-kun, realmente tengo que irme…

 **[Pin Pon Pan Pon]**

El sonido de los parlantes los silenció a todos, el interior de Nanami llenándose de un temor indescriptible.

« _Estimados alumnos, por favor retornen de inmediato a sus clases y esperen a sus tutores en sus respectivas ubicaciones. Está estrictamente prohibido que salgan de las inmediaciones de la escuela hasta que el gobierno levante la señal de alerta. Repetimos, por favor retornen de inmediato a sus clases, no tienen permitido salir de la escuela hasta previo aviso. Esto no es un simulacro._ »

Corriendo, ignorando los murmullos de todos, la sensación de angustia en Nanami no dejaba de crecer. Todo corría a gran velocidad, incapaz de detenerse.

 _Otra vez. Es un incidente otra vez. Tanto tiempo, ¿por qué ahora?_

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, sus piernas incapaces de soportar su peso y proporcionarle estabilidad. Escenas corrieron en paralelo en ambas paredes, reflejando fragmentos que provenían de su mente. Fragmentos que habían vivido muchos años atrás pero, aun así, estaban en su cabeza incapaces de irse. Miró la ventana del corredor.

« _Leí el pronóstico del clima antes de partir_.»

« _Pero, conociendo mi suerte, es muy probable que haya una lluvia torrencial_.»

« _¡Estoy tanteando mi suerte!_ »

Había comenzado a llover.

 _Creí conocerte al estar juntos desde hace muchos años pero, en realidad, no te conozco del todo. Hablamos, pero no de cosas significativas. Solo conversaciones triviales. Tus sueños nunca los comentas con claridad. Te dedicas a insultarte y degradarte. No conozco del todo tus miedos, al nunca dejarlos salir. Se me hace difícil entablar conversaciones con las personas, porque me cuesta comprender cómo funcionan los sentimientos al no ser tan sencillos como en un juego._

—Por eso odio los juegos de simulación. Involucra comprender los sentimientos de las personas.

Contuvo su frustración y retomó su maratón, una sola cosa corriendo en su mente.

 _Komaeda-kun._

* * *

Si ven algún error ortográfico pido disculpas. Mañana corrijo.

Y pido disculpas, el Sonami es mi placer culposo.

Ah, y sí. El Mitarai que es compañero de Nanami realmente es el Impostor, juju.


	3. Indudable realidad

**Nota de autora:** ¡Lamento muchísima la demora! Me he tardado como un mes escribiendo esto porque las palabras no salían y es un capítulo muy significativo, ya que las cosas ya están iniciando. ¡Por eso un capítulo largo para compensar! Espero sea de su agrado.

Por cierto, hice un resumen del capítulo anterior, solo un poquito, porque hay un par de sucesos que pasan _antes_ y _durante_ el capítulo 2.

Lamento si hay errores, luego los arreglo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Indudable realidad

* * *

« _Pull me_.»

Y eso hizo.

※※※

 **-Minutos antes-**

※※※

—Supongo que con esto será suficiente. Solo debo de confiar—alzó los hombros y las manos, como un ademán de indiferencia, y suspiró—. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

Caminó, caminó y caminó.

Siguió tanteando, para ver si resultaba. No sabía a dónde iba. Sus alrededores cambiaban de color, sin prestarle mucha atención al estar con la mente divagando en asuntos más importantes. Cuando sintió el vibrar en el bolsillo del uniforme, recién supo en dónde se encontraba.

 **[Tiene un nuevo mensaje]**

 _Oh_.

[8:00] **Chiaki Nanami** : _¿Komaeda-kun? ¿Llegaste bien? Lamento el haberte dejado, incluso me llevé tu almuerzo. Estoy algo distraída_ (´；ω；`)

Juró escuchar un ave. Estaba afuera, de eso estaba seguro. Aprovechó en responder con rapidez.

[8:00] _No puedo creer que Nanami-san se haya visto reducida a contactarme al preocuparse por una basura tan insignificante como yo. Debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido._

Efectivamente, seguía sin creerlo luego de haber visto el remitente. Aunque, admitiéndolo en su interior, por más que le sonara presuntuoso, era de esperarse. Hace unos minutos se había percatado que no contaba con las sobras del desayuno. Cabe resaltar el hecho que Nanami lo dejara en pleno camino a la escuela al decir que tenía que estudiar para la práctica de la tarde. Komaeda volvió a suspirar, sacudiendo el rostro y su esponjoso cabello saltando en el acto.

Ellos, raras veces, recurrían a escribirse. Debido al hecho que conviven, solo lo hacían en situaciones especiales tales como las compras o algún encargo. Se preguntó si esta acción era un indicio a que su suerte estaba siendo puesta a prueba. El infortunio que traería algo así, ¿sería para el Plan A o el Plan B?

[8:00] _Pero la verdad, siendo plenamente honesto, lo que más me asombra de esta conversación es el hecho que me escribas durante las horas de clase. Si es que me permites decirlo, en vez de hablar con alguien tan patético y desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo, podrías estar perfeccionando aún más tu talento._

Eso pensaba. Nanami podría estar haciendo una actividad mucho más provechosa que charlar con él. En vez que hablar con semejante escoria humana. Un desperdicio. Sí. Eso, también, solo podía significar algo más.

[8:00] … _A no ser que no estés en clase._

Una sonrisa de superioridad se apoderó de sus labios, y una risa apagada escapó.

Imaginó a Nanami en ese preciso momento. Probablemente se encontraba helada, al haberla descubierto. Era de esperarse. Komaeda presentía que alguien tan brillante y llena de esperanza como ella no desperdiciaría su tiempo en alguien como él, y de seguro andaba haciendo algo más. Anhelaba que se tratara de algo que perfeccionara su Talento pero, ahora que lo meditaba con cautela, no tendría sentido que alguien tan responsable como Nanami anduviera vagando por ahí a diferencia suya, durante horas de clase.

 _Sí, debo estar equivocado. ¡Es imposible que alguien tan mediocre como yo tenga la razón en un caso así!_

Ah, pero tampoco es que Komaeda sea de escaparse de clases. Hoy era una excepción. Es un _día especial_ después de todo.

[8:01] _Aunque lo dudo, porque Nanami-san es muy diligente_ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

Decidió agregar un _kaomoji_ por si las dudas. Quizás eso la tranquilizaría. Siguió caminando, sin saber a dónde iba. Seguía escuchando el cantar de las aves a la distancia.

[8:01] **Chiaki Nanami** : _Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Komaeda-kun. Estás arriesgándote a que te boten de clase por esto. La maestra Yukizome no tolera esta clase de comportamiento._

Volvió a reír.

[8:01] _¡Estoy tanteando mi suerte!_ ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

Esta vez, el _kaomoji_ reflejaba su alegría interna sin malas intenciones de por medio.

[8:01] **Chiaki Nanami** : _Bueno, por lo menos con esto sé que llegaste bien. Me pone más tranquila._

Se detuvo por un momento. Colocó un dedo bajo el mentón, meditando las palabras.

 _¿Tranquila? ¿Estaba preocupada? ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¡Ah, qué fantástico se ha puesto este día…!_

[8:02] _Saber que Nanami-san se preocupa de esta manera… me pregunto qué infortunio se me tendrá preparado el día de hoy… ¡qué emoción!_

Sí, no podía esperar.

[8:02] **Chiaki Nanami** : (＃`Д´)

Komaeda supo que no había nada más que decir y guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de literatura?

—¿Había? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Lo olvidé por completo…

—¿Alguien tiene la de inglés?

—¡Yo tengo la de estadística y química!

Odiosas voces. Diferentes tonalidades. Diferentes matices. Sabía de qué boca proviene cada una, y eso le resultaba repugnante. Para ser una persona a quien no le interesa en lo mínimo interactuar con sus compañeros de clase, por el simple hecho de no arrastrarlos en su agonizante círculo de buena y mala suerte, identificarlos con tan solo las preguntas, la forma de caminar o el estilo del uniforme es suficiente. Giró su rostro con delicadeza, pretendiendo estar sumido en las nubes del cielo.

 _No sé qué hago aquí._

Sí, Komaeda no tiene interés en relacionarse mucho con sus compañeros de clase, por más adore sus talentos o, mejor dicho, que admire sus talentos más que a ellos como personas. Quizás por eso tampoco le nacía el querer interactuar tanto con ellos, siendo Nanami la excepción por el simple hecho de vivir juntos, y radiar una esperanza que le resultaba interesante. Por eso, seguía sin entender qué hacía cerca de un lugar donde estaba una de las cosas que más repudiaba en el mundo entero.

 **Curso de Reserva**

Leía el letrero.

 _Ah, esto me pasa_ _al_ _no fijarme por dónde caminaba. Sinceramente, mi suerte no deja de sorprenderme el día de hoy._ _Terminar en este lugar tan repugnante... ¡mi suerte está funcionando de maravilla! Que se siga acumulando todo este infortunio._

※※※

 **Presente**

※※※

—¡Por cierto, Nanami! ¿Sonia-san? ¿Cómo está Sonia-san? —su voz cambió por completo con la mención de su nombre.

—M-Muy bien—balbuceó, sintiéndose acorralada.

—¿Ese loco de los hamsters no la atormenta? —Nanami se sorprendió de que la enemistado unilateral entre Souda y Tanaka siguiera por más que estén en clases distintas.

—Souda-kun, realmente tengo que irme...

 **[Pin Pon Pan Pon]**

El sonido de los parlantes los silenció a todos, el interior de Nanami llenándose de un temor indescriptible.

« _Estimados alumnos, por favor retornen de inmediato a sus clases y esperen a sus tutores en sus respectivas ubicaciones. Está estrictamente prohibido que salgan de las inmediaciones de la escuela hasta que el gobierno levante la señal de alerta. Repetimos, por favor retornen de inmediato a sus clases, no tienen permitido salir de la escuela hasta previo aviso. Esto no es un simulacro._ »

Corriendo, ignorando los murmullos de todos, la sensación de angustia en Nanami no dejaba de crecer. Todo corría a gran velocidad, incapaz de detenerse.

 _Otra vez. Es un incidente otra vez. Tantos años, ¿por qué ahora?_

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, sus piernas incapaces de soportar su peso y proporcionarle estabilidad. Escenas corrieron en paralelo en ambas paredes, reflejando fragmentos que provenían de su mente. Fragmentos que habían vivido muchos años atrás pero, aun así, estaban en su cabeza incapaces de irse. Miró la ventana del corredor.

« _Leí el pronóstico del clima antes de partir_.»

« _Pero, conociendo mi suerte, es muy probable que haya una lluvia torrencial_.»

« _¡Estoy tanteando mi suerte!_ »

Había comenzado a llover.

 _Creí conocerte al estar juntos desde hace muchos años pero, en realidad, no te conozco del todo. Hablamos, pero no de cosas significativas. Solo conversaciones triviales. Tus sueños nunca los comentas con claridad. Te dedicas a insultarte y degradarte. No conozco del todo tus miedos, al nunca dejarlos salir. Se me hace difícil entablar conversaciones con las personas, porque me cuesta comprender cómo funcionan los sentimientos al no ser tan sencillos como en un juego._

—Por eso odio los juegos de simulación. Involucra comprender los sentimientos de las personas.

Contuvo su frustración y retomó su maratón, una sola cosa corriendo en su mente.

 _Komaeda-kun_.

Nanami deseaba gritar a diestra y siniestra por él creyendo que su eco arribaría a sus oídos. El edificio del Curso Principal era gigante, y temía no encontrarlo dentro de este caos. Una premonición en su corazón le decía que algo iba iniciar. Una cuerda en su interior hacía un estruendoso clamor. Se detuvo momentáneamente por algo de aire, observando el exterior por la gran ventana del pasadizo. Todo lucía pacífico, apacible incluso. Le costaba creer que hubiese una alerta, sobre todo de las más intensas. Con una mirada llena de determinación, decide abrir el celular. No para contactarse con aquél muchacho de cabello crema y esponjoso, sino con alguien más: sus padres. Timbró el teléfono, pegándolo a su oreja, el sonido del otro lado de la línea llenándola de miedo. Sabía que habían pasado la noche en el laboratorio de nuevo de acuerdo a la nota que encontraron en la mañana, pero andaba preocupada por su bienestar. Después de todo, no se sabía en dónde ha sido el incidente.

 _Bleep._

—¿Mamá? ¿Están bien…?

 _Si desea, puede dejar su mensaje en la casilla de voz._

Era de esperarse. Las líneas deben de estar saturadas. No le quedó otra que recurrir a la segunda alternativa.

 **[Redactar]**

[13:17] _Mamá, ¿tú y papá están bien? No nos dejan salir de la escuela, así que por ahora estamos a salvo. ¡Por favor, llámenme para saber si están bien!_

 **[Enviado]**

Nanami suspiró y se recostó en la ventana. Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil, un número en particular llamándole la atención. No sabía si contactarlo. Para empezar, no sabía si entraría la llamada por lo de hace unos minutos, o simplemente se negaría a contestar. Pensó en escribir otro mensaje pero, sabía que si escuchaba su voz desde el otro lado, su corazón dejaría de latir como un frenesí.

 **[¿Llamar a Nagito Komaeda?]**

 _Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

 _Si desea, puede dejar su mensaje en la casilla de voz._

Era de esperarse, para qué alzó sus esperanzas en algo tan simple. Dio media vuelta, y se dejó llevar por la lluvia que caía en el exterior. Calmada y sublime. Hermosa y brillante. La lluvia es algo que siempre ha fascinado a Nanami. No tenía idea del por qué pero, había algo mágico. Recordó con viveza en ese preciso instante aquellas épocas de su infancia, cuando Komaeda había iniciado a vivir con ella. Ambos miraban la lluvia, lado a lado, tapados por las sábanas de la cama de los padres de Nanami. Siempre solos, teniéndose el uno al otro.

Komaeda y Nanami; Nanami y Komaeda. Siempre han sido ellos, y siempre lo serán. Sea hundidos en la miseria, o abrazándose en la adversidad de la inminente soledad. Eran el apoyo del otro, la calidez siendo mutua. Un extraño sentimiento platónico entre ambos. Roces y caricias bajo las sábanas en dichos días que parecen un amargo recuerdo, en donde los abrazos infantiles decían más que millares de palabras. Algo tan bello que sobrepasaba la amistad mas no llegaba a ser algo superior.

 _Necesito saber en dónde está. Tengo… Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto. Komaeda-kun siempre está un paso adelante de todo y todos, sin falta. Sabía que iba a llover, por más que hubiera un 0% de chance que suceda. Algo está planeando… Eso me da mucho temor._

Porque los planes de Komaeda, por más que tuvieran una buena intención desde la perspectiva del muchacho, resultaban ser descabellados antes los demás y en la mayoría de casos con resultados catastróficos.

Porque siempre en aquella inocente mirada yacía una incompleta tentación oculta.

Porque invitaba a una malicia que pretendía, con inocencia, que era inexistente en su corazón.

Decidida, Nanami opta por seguir su recorrido en la búsqueda de su amigo, solo para toparse con quien menos esperaba.

—¡¿Nanami-san?! —Chisa Yukizome, con un delantal encima de su uniforme celeste de trabajo, parpadeó cinco veces al tener a la chica de cabello color flor de cerezo frente a ella.—¿Qué haces aquí…? ¡Mmm!

Juntó ambas manos en su cintura, dando lo mejor de sí para manifestar autoridad. Nanami retrocedió, un mochila rosada de gatito sacudiendo los contenidos del almuerzo de Komaeda todavía ahí.

—Maestra…—fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, sin saber qué excusa dar. Lo suyo nunca ha sido mentir. En situaciones como esas Komaeda siempre la salvaba.

Komaeda protegía a Nanami; Nanami protegía a Komaeda.

—Nanami-san, deberías estar en clase como dijo el anuncio—suspiró en rendición, sus brillantes ojos verde claro destellando a pesar de la grisácea atmósfera—. Sé que el profesor Kizakura es algo… _único_ pero eso no significa que puedas estar rondando ahora mismo. Tienes suerte que me hayan puesto a mí a rondar los pasillos… si ponían a alguien de seguridad como Sakakura-kun estarías en serios problemas…

Por ese mismo motivo, por el hecho que ambos se protegían mutuamente sin importar las circunstancias, confesó.

 _Komaeda-kun, sea lo que estés planeando, lo evitaré._

—Maestra, tengo una buena explicación para esto—su voz no flaqueó, segura de sí misma—. Verá… se trata sobre Komaeda-kun. Él… no sé en dónde está. Así que decidí salir a buscarlo.

Yukizome se muerde los labios, pensativa.

—Este chico, ¿qué voy a hacer con él? Nanami-san, por más que no sean compañeros de aula, agradezco tu preocupación. Deberías retornar a la tuya, ¡yo me encargaré de esto! Después de todo es mi responsabilidad como su profesora. Sin olvidar que es mi culpa por no acudir a la clase a tiempo… Ah, esto del estudiante de intercambio hizo que me olvidara por completo de pedir un maestro sustituto para que cubriera mi puesto…

 _¿Estudiante de intercambio…? No, eso es lo de menos._

Nanami se quedó pasmada con los hechos, enlazándolos una vez más.

« _Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Komaeda-kun. Estás arriesgándote a que te boten de clase por esto. La maestra Yukizome no tolera esta clase de comportamiento_.»

« _¡Estoy tanteando mi suerte!_ »

Tuvo ganas de enfadarse pero, no fue capaz. Komaeda no mintió del todo. Estaba probando su suerte al no estar en clase. Nunca lo estuvo. Nanami deseó regresar en el tiempo para llegar con él a la escuela, ignorando la separata que debía de leer para un examen que ya ni tomarán. Estaba al borde de decir algo, lo que sea, para ayudar a Yukizome a buscarlo, hasta que sucedió lo más inoportuno en un momento oportuno.

—¡Esto solo puede ser culpa tuya! Toda esta comida en el cabello de Sonia-san es evidencia suficiente!

—No comprendo las palabras de un mero humano como tú, aludiendo que mis Cuatro Devas de la Destrucción son las causantes de semejante atrocidad. Un acto de este nivel es un simple juego de niños. Son capaces de ataques mucho más devastadores que si fuesen liberados arriesgarían el bienestar de este plano. Además, podría decir lo mismo de ti, cabello magenta. Hay pistas que indican que manipulaste el artefacto con tus herramientas.

—Souda-san, Tanaka-san. No hay problema alguno. Es culpa mía por no tener la suficiente cautela. ¡No es culpa de las Cuatro Devas de la Destrucción!

—P-Pero Sonia-san…

—¡Silencio!

Nanami y Yukizome se quedaron pasmadas con la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. Los hamtsers de Tanaka estaban con la piel erizada frente a Souda; Souda lo señalaba con una llave de tuercas; Sonia al medio, con una mano extendida tratando de callarlo con su autoridad de princesa, y su rubio cabello pastel lleno de alimento para los animales previamente mencionados. Además mucha paja la cubría, probablemente de los establos de la escuela.

—¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí? —ambas acudieron hacia los tres, Yukizome lanzando la pregunta—. Sonia-san, Souda-kun, Tanaka-kun.

—¡Maestra! —emocionada de verla, Sonia hace un ademán similar a un aplauso. Al ver a la representante de la clase, sus ojos aguamarina brillan todavía más—. ¡Nanami-san!

Corrió a abrazarla, mejilla con mejilla, Nanami ensuciándose un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada por el repentino acto de cariño.

—¡Claro que no se encuentra bien! ¡Todo es culpa de este sujeto! —Souda señala a Tanaka, quien había cruzado sus brazos y reía por lo bajo.

—Antes de estar señalando culpables, y de regresarlos a todos a sus clases porque hay una alarma de emergencia, necesito saber qué pasó—Yukizome procuró no perder la paciencia.

—Verá, la cultura japonesa es muy interesante—Sonia soltó a Nanami, quien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y prosiguió—: Quien hubiera imaginado que algo tan sorprendente sucedería luego de tirar una cuerda.

—¿Una cuerda? —Yukizome parpadeó, costándole comprender.

—Sí. Decía _pull me_ , y eso hice. Los _kusudama_ [1] están llenos de misterio—argumentó.

—¿ _Kusudama_ …? Pero si no estamos celebrando nada, ¿por qué habría uno aquí adentro…? ¿Y por qué lleno de comida para hamsters? —la maestra meditó, confundida.

Mientras el argumento unilateral entre Souda y Tanaka continuaba sobre el presunto culpable, y Yukizome conversando con Sonia, Nanami volvió a intuir quién tenía la culpa de todo. Esta tan solo era una distracción, y debía aprovecharla por más que no fuese para ella, sino para que cierta persona pudiera cumplir el objetivo de su plan.

 _¿Con que tiempo fue capaz de armar algo tan elaborado? Es la distracción perfecta al esos tres nunca llegar a un acuerdo cuando hay discusiones, más que nada por culpa de Souda-kun._

Salió de prisa, corriendo en los pasillos; bajando escaleras. A la distancia, le pareció escuchar el sonido de truenos venir de las ventanas. El día había empezado con un hermoso clima y ahora jugaba al favor de esta pequeña obra de teatro trayendo consigo desesperanza. Nanami se encontraba sorprendida de dónde provenía tanta energía al nunca ejercitarse y ser muy dormilona. Sin una gota de sudor encima, se encontró en la puerta de la escuela, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar los paraguas acumulados en una esquina.

El paraguas de Komaeda no estaba.

 _Komaeda-kun… ¿por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no quieres que vayan a buscarte? ¿Por qué planear una distracción?_

Tomando el suyo, corrió sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Hacia dónde iba. Nanami no tenía idea. Solo corrió entre la tempestad, escuchando sirenas de ambulancias, percibiendo el olor a ceniza y el calor , al paraguas quedar relegado por la velocidad en la que corría, bañándola en su frío y rítmico caer. Sus ojos reconocían calles familiares, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Solo sabía que Komaeda estaría en la zona de la catástrofe. Él sabía que algo sucedería. No tenía idea cómo pero, sabía que él sabía.

 _Creí conocerte pero, lo único que conozco es ese lado no tan bueno de ti. Desde niños, siempre ha sido así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te abres luego todos estos años, Komaeda-kun?_

Un mar de gente surgió, tomándola desprevenida. Ahí juró divisar una cabellera blanca, poco a poco tornándose gris por la atmósfera. El tiempo se detuvo, solo siendo ambos en el fin del mundo. Una sonrisa que ocultaba dobles intenciones fue dirigida hacia ella, sus ojos grisáceos llenos de una inocencia retorcida y tristeza. La tentación oculta seguía ahí, y Nanami anhelaba ir y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Aquella claridad era tan blanca que invitaba a una interminable oscuridad que continuaría hasta el infinito. Todo lo que lucía estar aparentemente lleno de viveza desaparecía con prontitud, el mundo cayendo a sus pies como un rompecabezas a la merced de un niño frustrado que empujó todas las piezas al no poderlo completar. Por eso el escenario le resultaba familiar. Por eso todo resultaba abrumador e insípido. Mientras recogía dichas piezas para retornar a una realidad de la que deseaba escapar, esperó a que el sueño terminara.

Pero indudablemente, esta era la realidad.

Todo desapareció a su alrededor, siendo ellos los únicos dos. Las personas habían huido despavoridas, el paraguas de Nanami escapando entre la multitud. Komaeda estaba en medio de los escombros, dejándose cubrir por el fuego a su alrededor que poco a poco se iba a apaciguando al la lluvia incrementar su rítmico caer. Recuerdos emergieron en la mente de Nanami; recuerdos de aquél predestinado trágico día. Todo se repetía. La figura de un niño remplazando la actual, con el mismo semblante, también de espaldas. Los escombros eran la sombra que no quería asimilar.

Ese solía ser su hogar. Su casa. Su vida entera. Ya no había nada. Todo había sido destruido. Los alrededores. La _calamidad_ luego de años de ausencia, había tocado la puerta.

Komaeda estaba riendo, sonidos ahogados escapando como siempre.

Nanami deseaba llorar pero, nada salía. Solo se garganta quemaba.

Dos cuerpos, uno encima del otro.

Ahora Nanami deseaba vomitar.

Komaeda los rondaba, sin un rastro de dolor, todavía riendo. Alzó sus manos y hombros rendición e indiferencia, como si nada se pudiera hacer al respecto y fuese algo sin importancia. Suspiró.

Esos eran los padres de Nanami. Podía reconocer las facciones por más que estuvieran carbonizadas y transformándose en ceniza. El día que deciden retornar, el día que deciden ir a casa sin avisarle ni por medio de un mensaje, la _calamidad_ atacó. Aguantó gritar, quemándose en su garganta, para pasar a un indescriptible ardor en el esófago. Sintió que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer, que su cuerpo va a ceder a esta invitadora tentación desconocida. Le sorprendía ver a Komaeda así, encerrando su dolor en momentos como estos pero, lo que lr está sucediendo es muy similar a lo que sucedió años atrás. El sonido de las olas del fuego, al asemejarse a un océano rugiendo con intensidad e ignorando la lluvia, y el olor a quemado mezclado con ceniza que inundan sus sentidos tan solo confirmaban sus más grandes miedos.

 _Muertos. Están muertos._

Una punzada la hizo aguantar un grito ahogado. Fue un grito lleno de vacío. Su voz no salía, no se escuchaba. Nadie podría percatarse de sus alaridos de desesperación. Tenía que ser fuerte. Debía mantener la compostura. No debía de ceder y caer rendida. Debía seguir. Luchar. No había nada que hacer al respecto. Si ella caía, Komaeda caería más. No tenía de otra más que tragarse el dolor. Dio un respiro hondo, inundando sus pulmones de polvo. Le costaba pisar los restos de lo que solía ser antes la sala de estar, en donde hace unas horas atrás habían compartido un apacible desayuno. Le costaba empujar los objetos rotos de su habitación, en donde hace unas horas habían despertado cara a cara, ella llamando su nombre para despertarlo de una pesadilla que estaba viviendo por segunda vez.

 _Así deben ser las pesadillas de Komaeda-kun. Está viviendo la misma experiencia por segunda vez._

Recordó.

« _Aaa, Nanami-san. Tantos años y al parecer sigues sin comprender que esta suerte es una maldición. Me sorprende, más bien, que durante toda mi estadía aquí no haya sucedido ni una sola catástrofe_.»

Supo que se culparía. Supo que culparía su suerte por semejante desdicha.

 _Pero, entonces, ¿por qué tanto énfasis en su suerte de hoy día? No, Chiaki. Eso puede esperar._

Sintió como el aire finalmente ingresaba a sus pulmones. Empezó a toser de manera brusca, como si hubiese estado sumergida en el mar y se encontrase llena de agua. Logró quitarse las ataduras invisibles que la tenían de pie, para lograr sentir después de mucho tiempo lo que es la verdadera libertad, la libertad de poder salir y desafiar tus temores. No supo cuándo, pero sus manos acabaron sujetando a un desdichado Komaeda, quien había decidido ponerse de rodillas al centro del fin de su pequeño mundo.

 _¿Por qué el dolor tiene que existir?_

Nanami apoyaba su mentón en el esponjoso cabello, su pecho recostado en la curva espalda. Entrelazó ambas manos, cayendo en el torso del chico, abrazando su cuello. Fue capaz de sentir la sensación de cómo tomaba aire, probablemente para decir algo. Supo que iba a decir. Se iba a culpar. Pero no, no lo hizo.

Solo una muerta risa ahogada volvió a escapar.

—Tanta mala suerte acumulada en un solo lugar. Semejante infortunio. Creo que muerte es lo único que trae. ¿Qué se siente que haya arrebatado tu felicidad, Nanami-san? Solo puedo pensar en la absoluta suerte que vendrá de todo esto. Tanta desesperanza que servirá como un peldaño. La desesperación que sentimos en este momento al ser incapaces de hacer algo resultará en algo maravilloso. ¿Me odias, Nanami-san? ¿Odias a basura como yo? Mira a tu alrededor. Todo esto es resultado de mi presencia aquí. El haberme acogido, el no haberme hecho caso cuando dije que _no_. El simple hecho de _existir_ trajo todo esto. ¿Me odias por arrebatar tu felicidad e involucrarla con este ciclo de buena y mala suerte, Nanami-san? ¿Me odias porque esta basura de persona solo piensa egoístamente en lo que vendrá después? ¿El hecho de haber perdido todo?

 _Komaeda-kun… Por más que intentase borrar esos recuerdos... Por más que intentase eliminar ese dolor del pasado... Ese dolor de una pérdida similar años atrás... Perdiste a tus padres de la misma manera, de niño. Incluso si esas memorias estuvieran dañadas por tu especial razonamiento, bajo esa perspectiva de esperanza y desesperanza; desesperación y peldaños… Siempre hubo un impulso de algo que no se descifrar. Algo que deseas y te restringes de sentirlo. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no puedo descubrirlo?_

—Si necesitas llorar, puedes llorar. No has perdido nada; yo tampoco he perdido. Yo sigo aquí, contigo. Aquí estoy, y siempre estaré. Después de todo, aparte de esta amistad… Somos familia, Nag...

Fue bruscamente interrumpida.

—No lo digas, por favor.

 _Nunca me deja llamarlo por su nombre. ¿Por qué?_

El silencio reinó, la madera quemándose siendo el único sonido. Nanami seguía sin saber qué pensar. Ha perdido todo, pero no lo procesa. Opta por no llorar. Todavía tiene a Komaeda, y eso está bien. No ha perdido absolutamente nada.

 _Sí, todo está bien. Todavía queda un rayo… una luz… de esperanza para nosotros._

—No he, y tampoco perderé, la esperanza dentro de toda esta desesperanza. No sucumbiré a la desesperación de esta catástrofe, porque estamos juntos en esto. Nos tenemos a los dos, y eso está bien.

—Esperanza…—soltó un bufido apagado—, pero qué sensación tan… espléndida.

 _Creo que he usado las palabras equivocadas. Debo cambiar de tema rápido o sino iniciará a hablar de eso sin posibilidad de detenerlo._

—Me pregunto… ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora…?

—Tengo una casa.

La respuesta vino tan rápido que se quedó en blanco.

 _¿Qué…?_

—La usábamos cuando eran vacaciones de verano. Solíamos ir ahí. Te comenté, ese día que decidieron acogerme, que contaba con un domicilio extra, Nanami-san.

—Con toda sinceridad, creí que…

 _Creí que mentía._

—¿Que mentía y viviría entre la basura y restos de lo que solía ser ese vacío hogar? Creo que estoy siendo muy pretencioso al intuir el maravilloso y talentoso pensamiento que debes estar teniendo pero, si fuese cierto, no estás tan errada en que lo consideré.

—De acuerdo…—Nanami evitó enredarse con sus palabras.

—Queda un poco lejos de Kibougamine pero, podemos vivir ahí por ahora mientras estamos en vacaciones de invierno al estarse aproximando. Luego de eso puedo buscar un nuevo lugar. Después de todo, lo único que no perdí y que la suerte me trajo luego de ese infortunado catastrófico y predestinado día, fue la herencia.

—Sí, sé sobre eso…

 _Jamás podré olvidar cómo comentaba que la buena suerte que trajo su mala fuerte fue el hecho de heredar una fortuna y plena libertad._

—Muy bien, ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo y hemos terminado aquí…—percatándose que deseaba ponerse de pie, Nanami suelta el abrazo y lo observa sin comprender del todo sus acciones.

 _Papá, mamá… lamento el no poder recoger sus cenizas y darles algo digno. No me dejaré vencer por algo así. Sé que no querrían esto._

Nanami creyó que Komaeda comenzaría a caminar, a salir de todo el fuego y la lluvia que no dejaba de cubrirlos. Ella había perdido su paraguas; él lo había dejado tirado de lado, y se quemaba de a pocos. Algo le había llamado la atención, y se agacha a recogerlo. Nanami se acerca sin comprender del todo su accionar. Al ver el brillar en los ojos de Komaeda, una mezcla gris que le causaba escalofríos, comprendió. Él sacó una libreta de su bolsillo, y la reconoció. Komaeda realmente planeaba algo. Sospechaba algo. Nanami tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Hiperventilándose por la emoción, jugó con un mechón de cabello negro entre sus dedos, atesorándolo.

—Está aquí. Ha vuelto… Mi suerte ha…

—¿Komaeda-kun…?—parpadeó, todavía sin entender. Analizó el cabello con detenimiento, creyendo que era de sus padres. Al ser oscuro, no pudo hacer alguna conexión pero, asumió que de seguro se quemó en el fuego y esa era la razón pero, aquello, tampoco era posible ya que se haría cenizas en meros instantes.

Por el otro lado, con un cambio brusco de perspectiva en la narración como si se tratase de una historia ficcional, una vez que guardó el cabello en el bolsillo, Komaeda sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Una conexión mágica e inestable. De nuevo su mundo cambió de colores, tal y como lo hizo en la escuela al ver aquella espalda charlando con la profesora Yukizome. Todo daba vueltas. No podía contener su emoción. Ese cabello era especial. Y supo por qué. Prefirió callar, dejándose inundar por la estimulante sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

Una sombra apareció a la distancia, Komaeda enterrando las ganas de ir tras esta. Era la misma. La de sus pesadillas. La de ese mismo día en que su vida se arruinó. Estiró la palma de su mano, deseando alcanzar a la silueta.

Hasta que vio a Nanami temblar.

Retornando al otro punto de vista, saltando una vez más de una mente a otra, Nanami no comprendía la reacción que estaba teniendo sin previo aviso. No era por haber visto a Komaeda actuar de esa manera, sino algo más y no supo qué. Tenía el impulso de sacar a Komaeda de ahí, de alejarlo. Sino, al estaba predestinado a suceder, y no sería del todo agradable. Dentro de su crisis nerviosa, para sorpresa del individuo de un metro ochenta, es capaz de sacarlo junto a una mirada perdida y llena de lo que podría ser éxtasis por los sucesos.

 _Tengo miedo_. _Komaeda sabía que esto sucedería. Todo lo tenía planeado. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

La lluvia no se detuvo.

※※※

La casa de Komaeda no estaba tan lejos como creyó en un inicio, aunque tampoco es que se haya fijado durante el trayecto luego de ver cómo toda la zona era cerrada por el repentino ataque luego de muchísimos años. Pensó, ingenuamente, que el último había sido el de Komaeda pero, aparentemente, no fue así. Los ataques habían retornado, y ella fue la primera en ser afectada. Tampoco, por pensar en todo eso, no tuvo tiempo de admirar con detenimiento lo hermosa que era la mansión. Las horas pasaban, y Nanami recién asimilaba todos los sucesos. Todo, poco a poco, caía ante ella.

 _¿Seré capaz de volver a reír una vez que el sol salga una vez más?_

 _¿Seré capaz de volver a reír tal y como lo hice días atrás?_

 _Eso deseo, y seguiré deseando. No he perdido todo. Komaeda-kun sigue aquí. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. No he… perdido… todo…_

Era difícil pretender ser fuerte.

—Intuyo que Kibougamine querrá contactarse con nosotros a la brevedad posible debido a la sucedido—Komaeda se sentó a su lado, en la cama. Había traído una taza de té y se la ofreció. Ella la tomó de manera automática y la sostuvo con ambas manos. Estaban recostados en la pared, hombro con hombro—. Pagaré la cuenta de luz más adelante, al igual que la telefónica para no tener interrupciones innecesarias. Espero que no sea molestia que vivamos a base de velas por un tiempo, Nanami-san. Alguien tan maravillosa como tú no es merecedora de semejante estilo de vida.

 _¿Por qué han vuelto a suceder? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo está dando vueltas?_

—Pero al saber la maravillosa esperanza que nacerá de ti luego de toda esta desesperanza. La desesperación que trae y la determinación de luchar contra lo inesperado… ¿acaso no es espléndido?

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Nanami se quebraba más y más.

—¡Todo ha sido un peldaño para hacer brillar mucho más tu esperanza, Nanami-san!

No dio más.

—¿Realmente ves así las cosas, Komaeda-kun? Mis padres… Mis padres te querían. Escucharte decir esas cosas… No puedo… ¡No puedo tolerarlo incluso viniendo de ti!

—Vaya, Nanami-san. No creí que te enojarías aunque, es entendible, basura como yo solo dice basura… Aunque, ¿acaso sus muertes no te llenan de esperanza? ¿Un vibrante y ferviente deseo de sobrevivir? Es una experiencia excitante.

Nanami jamás se había sentido tan cansada de escucharlo hablar.

—¡Es imposible que entiendas cómo se siente!

—Sabes muy bien que entiendo.

Achicó su mirada, su voz tomando un tono serio y oscuro, lleno de desdicha.

 _¿Por qué dije algo así sabiendo que Komaeda-kun…? No, ¿cómo pude decirle algo así?_

—Te advertí, Nanami-san. Les advertí a ustedes que mi suerte es una maldición. Les advertí sobre las consecuencias que traía el hecho de recibirme en su hogar. Que no era merecedor de semejante acto de bondad, porque basura como yo no lo merece.

 _¿Tristeza..? No, es algo más. ¿Por qué dice no merecerlo? En ese momento, todavía recuerdo que la mirada de Komaeda-kun estaba llena de felicidad. ¿Entonces por qué habla con tanto dolor?_

—¿Ahora comprendes, Nanami-san?

 _Sí, ahora comprendo por qué iniciaste a decir todas esas cosas cuando te encontré. El hecho de la esperanza en toda esta situación. Todas esas palabras fueron, como nunca, una distracción. Una distracción para hacer que te odiara._

 _Jamás te odiaría, Komaeda-kun._

 _Nunca._

—Ah, al parecer lo notaste—una risita, escapó de él, su mirada llenándose de ternura—. Al parecer una patética escoria como yo nunca será capaz de fabricar una mentira a prueba de balas, aunque siempre he pensado que tenía esa área cubierta. Qué estúpido de mi parte creer que yo podría ser un maestro del arte del engaño y dominarlo a la perfección.

—Lo eres. Eres vergonzosamente engañoso—y por primera vez en toda la tarde, Nanami dejó escapar una risa junto a una sonrisa, al igual que la de Komaeda, llena de ternura—. Eres bueno mintiendo con respecto a lo que piensas y sientes, ya que creía que te habías abierto a mí luego de vivir juntos por tantos años, cuando nunca fue así—hizo una breve pausa, dejó el té en una mesita, y lo sostuvo de las manos. Komaeda no se movió, y se dejó llevar por ella—. Perdóname por no ser capaz de ayudarte.

—No deberías estarte sintiendo mal por escoria como yo, incluso disculpándote. Luego de lo sucedido hace unas horas… Nanami-san, realmente quieres velar por el bienestar de todos. Pero, si necesitas llorar, puedes llorar.

Al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella le dijo a él, Nanami no se percató cuándo comenzó a llorar. Ahora ella lloraba a la misma vez que el cielo. Se dejó caer en el hombro de Komaeda, incapaz de aguantarlo más. Soltó sus manos, y las trasladó al chaleco del uniforme del chico, apretándolo con fuerza, temiendo que también la abandonaría. Las lágrimas limpiaban las cenizas que se habían acumulado, y él no sabía qué decir.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas si mi hombro no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Nanami-san. De seguro es inútil, como yo.

Ella solo incrementó sus gemidos, Komaeda dudando si proporcionarle apoyo. Fue incapaz de sobarle el cabello, sabiendo muy bien que no era merecedor de aquello luego de haberla atormentado mentalmente con todas sus palabras. Él había colaborado a romperla más de la cuenta. Por eso, no caería en la hipocresía. Aprecia a Nanami más de lo que se imagina.

Su amistad era extraña. Platónica, si gustarían llamarle. Una amistad que va más allá de una simple amistad. Sobrepasa los límites, pero no llega a ser ese _algo más_.

Optó por sobar el cabello que estaba en su bolsillo, cerrando sus ojos con el contacto de los mechones negros, sosteniendo el ferviente deseo de encontrarse con esa silueta de nuevo.

La lluvia cesó, y la luna salió.

Ambos, ahora dormidos por el cansancio, se dejaron envolver por el cantar de los grillos y la luz de la menguante luna que los iluminaba. Respiraban apaciblemente, uno encima del otro. Nanami sobre el hombro de Komaeda; Komaeda sobre el cabello de Nanami.

Komaeda y Nanami; Nanami y Komaeda. Siempre han sido ellos, y siempre lo serán. Sea hundidos en la miseria, o abrazándose en la adversidad...

Y este es el inicio de su historia.

Una historia de una desesperanzadora desesperación que, con solo la suerte, podría acabar en absoluta esperanza.

O quizás no.

* * *

.

.

.

[1] **Kusudama** \- son esferas que se utilizan en ocasiones especiales y festivas que, al abrirse, suele caer confetti.


End file.
